Yesterday
by dal3ks
Summary: Sirius Black decide se declarar para Marlene, mas encontra uma surpresa desagradável na execução de seu plano.


**N/A: esse aqui é um POV antigo que escrevi pra um rpg... eu não shippo Blackinnon, então meu maior contato com o ship foi nesse texto (que me fez chorar, por sinal). Depois de pensar muito no nome da fic, coloquei yesterday porque sou fangirl dos Beatles e porque a música combina perfeitamente com o que acontece na história. Espero que gostem. (Se quiserem ler a fic escutando a música, o link está aqui: watch?v=XNnaxGFO18o).**

É hoje, então. Pensei enquanto saía de casa com um enorme sorriso no rosto, visto que voltara vivo de mais uma missão na Ordem. Quando você se encontra na Ordem, cada passo que você dá pode ser o último. Eu havia comprovado aquilo mais vezes do que gostaria, é claro. Na última semana duelara com um comensal no meio da rua. O fator de que eram três horas da manhã realmente estava ao meu favor. Sem muitas reversões de memórias, dessa vez. E tinha que admitir que estava exausto. Exausto demais para fazer qualquer coisa, tanto que ponderei por cerca de meia hora se deveria levantar da cama quando me acordei.

Vou lhe contar uma coisa: Por mais incrível que pareça, as horas dormindo são piores do que tudo para mim. Os pesadelos são como uma enorme fita de repetição daquilo que vi quando acordado, então até nos meus momentos de sono sou privado de paz. Claro que isso nunca me ocorreria três anos atrás, quando minhas maiores preocupações eram vencer as partidas de Quadribol e ir as festas clandestinas que criava junto a James. Mas Hogwarts já havia acabado pra mim, e embora tenha demorado muito para aceitar isso, finalmente consegui encarar o fato. Estava no mundo real agora, as pessoas a minha volta poderiam morrer pelos meus atos. De todo modo, ontem estávamos em missão. Felizmente não perdemos ninguém, embora muitos acabaram se machucando. O que era natural, afinal. Ninguém esperava sair de lá como entrou. Ninguém sai perfeitamente bem de uma guerra.

A questão é que hoje eu falaria com Marlene depois de um ano e alguns desentendimentos. Desentendimentos esses que ocorriam toda vez que nos víamos. Ontem eu decidi fazer algo a respeito. Não viveríamos para sempre. Contrariando o lema dos comensais, o último inimigo a ser derrotado não era a morte. O último inimigo a ser derrotado adotara isso como lema, e iludira os fracos com tal pensamento. O último inimigo se auto-denominava Lorde Voldemort. Grandessíssimo filho da puta, esse daí. Se não fosse por ele todos estariam vivendo a droga de suas vidas, sem se preocupar em perder suas famílias pra a guerra.

A McKinnon havia voltado de sua última missão há uma semana, ou ao menos essa foi a informação que me deram. Eu não gostava do fato de que ela era membro da Ordem, mas é claro que não contaria isso a ninguém. De todo modo, não estava gostando muito de nada ultimamente. Todos meus amigos estavam no grupo, era um risco ocupacional. Em algum momento um de nós morreria, e eu realmente esperava que esse alguém fosse eu. James e Lily haviam criado sua família, assim com Remus e Dorcas. Georgie e Philip também já haviam se casado, e o casal tinha uma filha. Agatha tinha os três primeiros como família, uma vez que seus pais eram partidários de Voldemort. Alice e Frank estavam casados, também. E os dois também tinham um filho. O que eu quero dizer é que mesmo aqueles que não haviam resolvido as questões amorosas tinham algo, ou alguém pra se apegar. Eu não. Naturalmente, algumas pessoas iriam sentir minha falta. Ou assim eu esperava. Mas era algo que eles poderiam contornar.

Decidi seguir a pé até a casa de Marlene, que morava com os seus pais. Não era um caminho curto, mas tinha certeza de que uma hora andando não me faria cair morto. Se os seguidores de Voldemort não conseguiram, não seria uma caminhada que me faria mau.

Andei pouco mais do que planejava, até avistar a casa da garota. E consequentemente, a marca que repousava em cima dela. Olhei chocado para a cena, me recusando a acreditar que era verdade. Não consegui pensar em nada, apenas corri o mais rápido que pude até chegar lá.

O silêncio dentro da casa só confirmava o que a marca negra em cima da casa indicava. Já fui uma ou duas vezes no local antes, e a casa dos Mckinnon nunca fazia silêncio. A menos que houvessem saído, mas caso o fizessem a porta da frente não estaria caída ao chão. E o Sr. e a Sra. Mckinnon não estariam mortos em seu quarto. Meu olhar parou por alguns instantes, assim como meu raciocínio. Por mais egoísta que isso soasse, não queria que Marlene estivesse em casa. Queria que ela estivesse visitando uma de suas amigas quando tudo aquilo acontecera, queria que ela estivesse viva. Mas as chances não estavam muito ao meu favor.

Respirei fundo e olhei para o teto, sem querer encarar o corpo de seus pais mortos, caídos no chão. Haviam expressões de pavor em seus rostos, e seus olhos vidrados refletiam agonia. A agonia da morte os chamando pra um caminho sem volta. Andei em passos lentos até os dois, caindo ao chão e fechando seus olhos. Não havia como mudar a expressão de medo que era aparente em suas faces, mas com os olhos fechados pareciam estar dormindo, tendo um sonho ruim. Levantei-me, encostando em uma das paredes, enquanto tentava livrar meus pensamentos da cena que havia acabado de ver.

A casa havia quatro quartos, e uma vez que o dos pais de Marlene já havia sido visitado, restavam três. Eu sabia qual era o dela, mas hesitei por uns instantes até girar a maçaneta de metal gelado, percebendo que a porta estava conservada. Isso podia significar duas coisas: Ou ela não estava em casa quando tudo aconteceu ou havia algo pior do que o seu corpo morto jogado no chão. Suspirei e criei coragem para entrar, e a primeira coisa que vi foi algum sangue respingado no piso. Ela estava morta. Fora isso, o quarto estava perfeitamente normal. Se ignorasse algumas coisas que naturalmente ficavam na mesinha de canto jogadas ao chão juntamente com alguns livros, tudo estaria em seu lugar.

O aposento estava escuro, e no fim de um breve corredor que levava até o seu banheiro, ou ao menos assim eu achava, havia uma luz fraca. Devo dizer que também havia um pouco mais sangue no caminho curto até lá. E quando entrei no banheiro, a única coisa que meus olhos focaram foi o corpo morto de Marlene na banheira. Havia alguns arranhões por sua pele, e cortes aqui e ali. Ficara claro que depois de se divertir com a menina, jogaram a maldição imperdoável. E a deixaram ali, morta e sozinha. Senti um grito ser sufocado em minha garganta, e um líquido quente descer de meus olhos. Eu estava chorando.

Tirei Marley da banheira, **minha** Marley. Minha menina que se fora antes de saber que era minha. Levei seu corpo ao chão, enquanto procurava qualquer batimento cardíaco, qualquer esperança pra me apegar, por menor e mais improvável que fosse. Seu corpo estava frio, talvez por causa da água, talvez por causa da temperatura comum depois que você morre. E as malditas lágrimas insistiam em cair, enquanto eu chorava abraçado a menina, em choque.

E assim fiquei durante um dia inteiro, ignorando toda reação do meu corpo. Fome, frio e sede não eram nada perto do vazio que me afligia por dentro. E eu continuei lá, abraçado com a menina que nunca mais sorriria. Ela não realizaria suas metas. Não terminaria a escola de Auror. Ela estava morta. Passei todo um dia, ou talvez dois no piso branco do banheiro, manchado pelo vermelho vivo do sangue. Depois de algum tempo, alguém sentiu falta da Marley e veio fazer uma visita. Eu não me importei em saber quem era, não faria diferença. Quem quer que fosse não traria Marlene Mckinnon de volta pra mim.

Então o ministério foi chamado, e assim que viram a marca souberam o que havia acontecido. Eu me recusei o tempo inteiro a largar da menina, até que fui forçado. Então me levaram pra minha casa, me tratando como doente. Depois de um ou dois dias eu saí do choque, aceitei o fato de que ela havia ido embora. Ido embora sem escutar o que eu a diria naquele dia. Ido embora sem entender que eu a amava.


End file.
